Controller (2013 film)
A scientist gives Omar Tresh a remote to change things and real things to life, but when a obese adult, who was bullied and harassed by, and seeks a crush on a girl, starts to steal one of the remotes to teach those who mistreated him badly a lesson, Omar must stop him. Premieres August 30, 2013 Characters *Omar Thresh (Kendall Schmidt) - he tests out the remote given to him by Dr. Ivan Grigori, he brings Annoying Orange to life, changes his clothes into a uniform, and he goes out on a date with Amy White, by changing her clothes into a dress, and creating a rainbow for them, and bring Sebastian from the Little Mermaid to life and has fishes in the lake to sing "Kiss the Girl", in the end, goes out with Amy, and learns that he can even change them into animation! *Amy White (Anne Hathaway) - Omar's love interest, and Vincent's crush, she goes for Omar as she sees that he has a remote control given to him by Dr. Grigori, and she spends a little less time with Vincent, near the end, she is kidnapped by a heart-broken Vincent, who puts her in Aladdin's Jasmine's Slave outfit, in the end, was accidentally turned into a Unicorn, and states "Well no one's perfect!" *Dr. Ivan Grigori (Christopher Lloyd) - has the same tone as Emmet Brown from Back to the Future, gives Omar a remote to test things out, in the end, punishes Vincent, who used it for his own selfish needs, by placing him in a scene in "The Super Hero Squad Show" where Moleman was farting a lot! *Vincent Guacamole (Jonah Hill) - the main antagonist, and Omar's love rival, has the same tone as Hal Stewart/Tighten from Megamind, he steals one of Dr. Grigori's remotes to change his height from 5' 7" (1.70 m) to 5' 10" (1.79 m), he is tired of being obese and gains muscles to try and impress Amy, but is still rejected, which drives him to get revenge on a jock who made fun of his weight, to make him look like a fool, and humiliates him by turning him into a rat, he even sees 3 little kids who made fun of his weight, and turns them into girly girls, turns a girl drinking a Starbucks Coffee into Ariel the Little Mermaid, turns a little mockingboy into a woman, and turns a mocking man into a Cow for calling him a wimp, and he turns music star Jason and his band, Hosea into a punk rock band and some of the crowd into punk rockers, because he dosen't like love songs, he also creates dinosaurs and robots, which are things his father never allowed him to play with since the age of 4, in the end, was placed in a scene in "The Super Hero Squad Show and was gaged"! *Little brat #1 (Connor Gibbs) - 12 years old, was turned into a long orange haired girl with a pink dress by Vincent for calling him fat *Little brat #2 (Cameron Boyce) - 14 years old, was turned into a girl with a dress similar to Dorothy from The Wizard of Oz by Vincent for calling him fat *Little brat #3 (Davis Cleveland) - 11 years old, was turned into a girl in a purple dress, with gloves playing tea party with his friends by Vincent for calling him fat *Girl drinking Starbucks coffee (Megan Fox) - turned into Ariel the Little Mermaid by Vincent *Little boy mocking Vincent (Pierce Gagnon) - got turned into a woman (Kyra Sedgewick) in a pink strapless dress with her hand on hip and other hand in her hair *Selfish Jock (Chris Zylka) - a jock who makes fun of Vincent's weight and got turned into a rat *Mocking man (Steve Buscemi) - who calls Vincent a wimp even though he has a remote, and got turned into a Cow for calling a wimp *Jason and the World Peacekeepers (Logan Miller, Greg Cipes, David Deluise and Troy Baker) - a band, which Vincent didn't like and turned into punk rockers Plot ??? Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Nickelodeon Category:Comedy Category:Science fiction Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Films Category:2013